


Soulmate

by fear_her_blurryface



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:51:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7600591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fear_her_blurryface/pseuds/fear_her_blurryface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hello everybody,<br/>it's my first work I'm posting. It's a poem inspired by the wonderful friendship of Tyler and Josh from Twenty One Pilots.<br/>Please forgive me, if i've made grammatic mistakes, because I'm not a naitive english speaker.<br/>After all, i hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soulmate

Soulmate

Everybody is searching for a friend  
One who knows and understand  
That life isn’t always bright  
And sometimes has your soul to hide

 

So let’s me take you by the hand  
And lead you through this scary land  
Cause every soul has it’s own hell  
Where shadows life and voices tell  
To break away from life

But don’t forget I’m at your side  
To protect you and whisper there’s a light  
A place where shadows went to die  
There’s no agonies there’s no cry

So we go through your hell together  
If you stumble I’ll be there  
I hold you tight out of sight  
Of the knife that was for you  
But cuts me deep

But that’s okay  
I’m used to feel the pain  
I do everthing I can  
To get you safe  
Be a truly fren

When our journey comes to an end  
The ligt breakes through  
You make it my friend  
You have wings now  
So fly away

I say goodbye cause I have to stay  
I see you flying happily  
And turn back immedately  
Cause I have to wait  
How long I don’t know  
For my Soulmate


End file.
